BBX: Reloaded 2.0
=''Big Brother X: Reloaded 2.0''= BBX: Reloaded 2.0 is the fourth season of the ORG Reality Series Big Brother X. Per usual, a group of contestants, referred to as HouseGuests, are enclosed in the Big Brother House under the surveillance of cameras and microphones. This season saw our Houseguests partnered with their Soulmate or their Match Made in Hell. They would also compete as couples, be nominated as couples and even evicted as couples. Each week the HouseGuests voted to evict at least one of their own until two HouseGuests remain on finale night. The winner will be decided by last seven evicted HouseGuests, known as the Big Brother Jury. On Night 81, Neil Garcia/Mincermeat was crowned the winner in a 4-3 vote against his secret lover Sharon Obermueller/kamikaze156. The duo managed to keep their X Factor deal a secret throughout the entire individual portion of the game to ensure the winner would leave with the largest grand prize in BBX history, $1,000,000. Neil is also the first BBX winner to win the game playing a Perfect Game- without receiving a single vote to be evicted the entire game. HouseGuests Sixteen of the eighteen HouseGuests were revealed on Night 0 and were split into pairs based on a questionnaire they took after half of them entered the house. Allison, Amanda, Jacob & Parker listed themselves as the most optimistic while Joshuah, Matt, Neil & Sheila all rated themselves as the most pessimistic. Based on their views towards life, they were either paired up with their Soulmate (for the most optimistic houseguests) or their match made in hell (for the most pessimistic houseguests). After the pairs were revealed, Casey Turner (nelehrocks) and Chima Simone (I LUV TIJUANA) from BBX: Reloaded entered the house to play the game again as the ninth couple. Another twist this season rewarded the most consistent couple in challenges. That couple would be crowned that week's Power Couple and are rewarded with power in the game. On Day 14, following the evictions of Matt/Jen & Chima/Casey, the winning Power Couple (Chelsia & Joshuah) was offered the power to Divorce two couples and restructure them however they wished. They chose to separate Parker from Natalie and Sheila from Adam, pairing the couples together along gender lines. The New Red Team was Sheila & Natalie while the new Teal Team was Parker/Adam. On Day 27, James walked from the game due to personal matters, leaving his partner Neil as a single. At the next eviction, Neil was allowed to select one of the evicted Houseguests to save and join as his new partner. He selected Joshuah, evicting Chelsia. On Day 35, Chelsia & Ryan were redeemed after battling their way back from Redemption Garage and became the new Pink Team. Highlights Each week in the Big Brother House is summarized in the table on the main page. A typical week began with the Head of Household competition during the live Wednesday episode and ended with the eviction of a HouseGuest during the following Wednesday's episode. The next "week" immediately started after the eviction with the next Head of Household competition. Evictions, competitions, and other noteworthy events for a particular week are noted. Some of the events listed may not be in order of sequence. Voting History NOTE: A grey box with "DNS" text means that the houseguest did not submit a vote, and earned a strike. Note 1: Jacob & Sharon were the first Power Couple. In this case, the "Power Couple" had the sole power to evict another couple from the House. They chose to evict Jen & Matt on Day 3. Note 2: Chelsia & Joshuah were the third Power Couple, and were given the power to split two couples, and reform the four houseguests involved into two new teams. They chose to split the Red Team (Adam & Sheila) and the Teal Team (Natalie & Parker) and created the New Red Team (Natalie & Sheila) and the New Teal Team (Adam & Parker). Note 3: Alex and Amanda used the Diamond Power of Veto power they won as a Power Couple shortly before the eviction ceremony. They removed Natalie and Sheila from the block and named Adam and Parker as their replacements. Note 4: Neil won the Power of Veto and was exempt from nomination from the Diamond Power of Veto, as was his partner James. Chelsia and Joshuah, as reigning Co-Head of Households, was immune from nomination as well and was unable to vote. Note 5: James left the House on Day 28 due to personal reasons. Note 6: The first round of voting was to evict a couple from the House. Neil, being left without a partner after James's leaving, then chose which of the "evicted couple" would stay in the game and become his new partner. Note 7: During the first four weeks, evicted houseguests were sent to the Redemption Garage, and were each given an opportunity to re-enter the game. In the final challenge, the two winners would re-enter the game as the Pink Team. Chelsia and Ryan were victorious, earning them a spot back in the game. Note 8: The couples split up into individual players on Day 42. The first round of voting was to evict a couple from the House. The second vote, occurring after the split, decided which person from that "evicted couple" would be the first individually-evicted HouseGuest. Note 9: Week 9 was a double eviction week. Following Joshuah's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game — including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies — during the remainder of the weekly live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Note 10: Before the first HoH competition in Week 9, the houseguests were given a choice as to whether to compete for HoH and Veto. Neil was the only one who opted to compete for HoH, making him HoH automatically. Note 11: Sharon, as Head of Household, had to vote to break a tie on Day 70. Note 12: Sharon won the X Factor power on Day 43 and chose Neil as her secret lover. If they both were able to successfully make the final three, they would both win the first two parts of the Final HoH and compete against each other in the third and final part. Neil and Sharon successfully made the final three and automatically faced-off against each other in the final part of the final HoH competition.